Leon and Claire: The War Ends Now
by jetster17
Summary: The story begins with Leon and Claire first meeting up in Raccoon City all the way up until their final battle with Umbrella. Can Leon and Claire defeat Umbrella once and for all, or will Umbrella and their BOW's be too much to handle. This is my first story so any feedback will help me improve my stories. I do not own Capcom or Resident Evil, I'm just a fan.
1. First Encounter

"Attention this is Dispatch, are there any available officers?" Leon's radio buzzed. "Dispatch this is Officer Kennedy, I don't have a cruiser at the moment but I'm able to take a call." Leon responded. "We've got reports of a break-in and assault at Harrison Street, can you check it out?". "Yeah I think I can head out there, any other details?". "That's all we know, we're getting calls all over the city with the same details, just hurry over there.". "copy that." Leon replied, when he looked around no one was on the streets, no cars, no nothing." something ain't right here." Leon said to himself. Suddenly Leon saw a figure in the road and got out of his jeep to investigate." Hey are you all right?" Leon asked the woman lying in the street, but when he got closer to the woman, he was horrified by the sight. The woman had pieces of skin missing, her clothes were torn and blood soaked and she had what appeared to be bite marks all over her. "what the hell could have done this?" Leon said in disgust. Suddenly Leon heard a moan come from behind him, it was a man wearing a blood stained Rockies T-shirt, torn blue jeans and blood was dripping from his mouth, but the most disturbing part was his colorless eyes staring at him. "Stop! don't come any closer!" Leon yelled with his nine millimeter aimed at the man. Still the man slowly walked towards Leon, ignoring anything Leon was yelling at him. Leon fired his nine millimeter, striking the man in his shoulder. the man staggered a little then kept walking at Leon. "What the hell!? That's not possible!". Leon felt something grab his ankle and saw that the woman that he thought was dead was trying to bite his leg. Leon swiftly shot the woman in the head and the woman went limp. "Oh fuck, where are they all coming from!?" yelled Leon realizing he was being cornered. Leon ran into a back alley when suddenly a door beside him opened. He pointed his gun at doorway, ready to fire. The person at the door was a woman with auburn hair put up in a ponytail with a red jacket, denim shorts and a lightweight black top underneath her vest. "Wait don't shoot!" the woman pleaded with Leon. "Get down!" Leon fired, hitting the man behind her in the head, the man fell lifelessly to the floor. "It's not safe here, come on we gotta move." said Leon with an outstretched hand. The duo ran further into the city, unaware of the many horrors they would face that night.


	2. Unexpected Company

The two ran into a nearby park to rest for a few minutes and to plan their next move. "Lets stop and catch our breath." Leon said panting heavily. "What's your name?" Leon asked the woman. "Claire Redfield." Claire said quietly. "Nice to meet you Claire, I'm Leon Kennedy." Leon said with a warm smile. Claire looked about five foot six, maybe 18 or 19 years old and light blue eyes that looked warm and inviting but at the same time scared and terrified. _Easy on the eyes, _Leon thought to himself. " so what brings a cute girl like you to Raccoon City?". Claire blushed at the word _cute_. _Is he really hitting on me at a time like this?_ Claire thought to herself. "I came here to find my brother Chris.". Leon was searching the remains of a cop in the street and found a M9 Beretta, similar to his own. "Here take this, it's not much but it might get you out of a tight spot." Leon sat next to Claire on a park bench illuminated by a single street light. "so tell about yourself, what's your story?". "First day on the job, never thought I'd see this much action.". _First day?_ Claire thought to herself. Claire studied Leon's face and couldn't find any sign of fear. _Maybe he's just trying to impress me by not showing fear _Claire thought to herself. Claire further studied his face, his hair was a dark blonde with his bangs parted in the middle. His eyes were a darker blue than hers but they still looked calm and composed. His uniform had the same familiar initials _R.P.D_. Leon quickly stood up and frantically looked around the park. "What's wrong?" but then Claire heard it too. Footsteps and the whispers of young men. "We're not alone here Claire." Leon said drawing his pistol. A man emerged from the darkness aiming a shotgun at the two. Instinctively, Leon and Claire aimed their guns back at him. "Drop it!" Leon ordered at the gunman, but just then another man stepped out from behind him and then another behind that one. soon there were eight men, all aiming guns at the two. " This should be interesting." Leon whispered to Claire.


	3. City of the Dead

"Hands up!" one of the men yelled to the two. "Alright we don't want any trouble." Leon responded slowly raising his hands. Leon scanned the men's faces, _the oldest couldn't be older than twenty _Leon thought to himself. "Please, now is not the time to be pulling guns on each other." Claire pleaded with the gunmen. "We have a better chance of survival if we work together." Leon said looking for any possible escape routes. _I hadn't thought of any bandits. what the hell is happening to this city? _Leon thought to himself. The oldest man in the group stepped forward until he was in front of Claire. He put his hand under Claire's chin in order to get a better look of her face. "She's good lookin'." all the men agreed in unison. A perverted thought crept across the man's mind as he smiled to himself and licked his lips. "you're coming with us, little lady." he said with a perverted grin on his face. "I call first turn on her!" the youngest looking man blurted out. "Please, you barely look over 14, you wouldn't know what to do with her." Leon snapped at the boy. Claire struggled to stifle a laugh. "Hey you." the man said pointing his assault rifle at Leon. "You can leave, drop your weapons on the ground.". Leon glanced at Claire, "it's alright Leon, I'll be fine." Claire said giving Leon a reassuring smile. Leon slowly placed his beretta and his .357 python on the ground. "Please, just let her go, she's innocent!" Leon pleaded with the gunmen. The leader of the group fired his rifle at Leon's feet, "Leave now! Before I start aiming higher!" he ordered to Leon. "Now drop yours little lady." he said motioning towards her handgun. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Claire casually let the gun slide from her hand, but as it fell Claire dropped to the ground, catching the handgun. She aimed and shot the street light above them. In an instant the park was covered in darkness. Leon immediately dropped to the ground, _She's definitely got a flair for the dramatic._ Out of surprise, all the men started shooting wildly into the direction of Leon and Claire. Claire reached her hand out for Leon trying to avoid the barrage of bullets above her. She felt a hand grab hers, "Don't worry, I got you." Leon said pulling Claire towards him. The men stopped shooting, "goddamn it! Find those two and kill them!" He said frantically searching for the two. Just then Leon and Claire heard the familiar gurgled moans come closer and closer. "Zombies!" the men yelled wildly firing at the incoming horde. _Zombies? This city has gone to hell. _Leon thought to himself. "That's our cue to get the hell out of here." Leon said pulling Claire by the hand. The two ran from the park until the moans and screams for help faded.

Leon and Claire continued to walk down an empty street when Claire finally broke the silence. "What's the S stand for?" she asked Leon. "What?" Leon said giving Claire a confused look. "The S on your name tag." Claire motioned to the tag. "Scott." Leon replied. "Where are you from?" Claire figured that the number of times Leon asked her where they were that he wasn't from the city. "Aspen." replied Leon. "Oh I love Aspen! The mountains there are beautiful." Claire said with a brightened face. "Why did you come here from Aspen?" Claire asked. "I used live here as a kid and I wanted to solve those murders in the Arklay mountains, but I think I've already solved them." said Leon. "Well if it makes you feel any better you're doing a good job, I'm still alive." Claire said with reassuring smile. "You know, you act very mature for being so young." Leon said. Claire thought to herself for a moment, unaware of Leon's real intent behind the question. "How old do you think I am?" Claire asked. Leon knew this was a trick question, so he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm 18." "college?". "Boulder University, pre-med and track and field but I took a break from school to check on my brother. He wouldn't pick up any of my calls, I tried calling his friends, his job, even his landlord hadn't seen him in weeks. So I came here to find him myself, but it looks I got here at a bad time.". Suddenly Leon heard a faint crunching sound. "Did you hear that?" Leon asked straining his ears. Claire heard it too "yeah, lets check it out." Leon reached for his beretta but felt an empty holster _Ah shit, I left my pistols back at the park. _"oh and before I forget." Claire said tossing the two pistols to Leon. "you can thank me later." Claire said with a wink. The two found of the source of the noise along with a gruesome sight. Four zombies were hunched over their victim's body, the man's abdomen was torn open, a pool of blood was formed around the man's body and his entrails were strung across the pavement. "Oh god." Claire gasped in horror as the horde devoured the man's corpse. Leon soon realized there was a second horde approaching just ten feet from where Leon was standing. Leon slowly stepped back and silently drew his beretta, "Claire, we gotta move." Leon whispered to Claire, but she didn't hear him. Her gaze was fixated on the gruesome scene in front of her, Claire slowly raised her beretta and aimed at one the zombie's backs. "Claire! Wait!" Leon shouted too late. Claire fired two rounds both striking the zombie's back. The zombie slowly stood up and turned to look at Claire. The zombie was wearing a torn business suit and had a large gash across his chest. The zombie uttered a gurgled scream and began walking towards Claire. The second horde began to quicken it's pace towards Leon. Leon began to fire at the incoming horde but to no avail, as when one zombie would drop, two more would take it's place. _How is that possible? I couldn't have missed _Claire thought to herself in horror as the zombie began to pick up speed. "He's dead Claire! They're all dead! Unless you wanna join them, shoot'em in the head!" Leon shouted trying fend off his own horde. Claire hardened her resolved, aimed and fired, striking the zombie in the head. Claire swiftly shot the other three zombies in quick succession, she turned and fired at horde surrounding the rookie cop. In the blink of an eye, the zombies crumpled to the ground in front of Leon. _Damn, where did she learn to shoot like that? _Leon was impressed at Claire's marksmanship. "Thanks." Leon said reloading his beretta. Tears began to form in Claire's eyes "Leon I..." Claire began. "Don't worry about it, you did what you had to do." Leon said trying to console her. _Poor girl, this whole thing is taking its toll on her._ The two were interrupted by the distant moans of the dead responding to the gunshots. "Come on, lets move on." Leon said taking Claire by the hand. The duo ran further into the city, where the real nightmares await.


	4. The Spy

Leon and Claire continued to make their way through the city when something caught Claire's eye. "Leon, look over there." Claire said pointing to a familiar building. The building had the words _Kendo's Gun Shop _across the front. "Maybe we can find something useful there.". Leon and Claire made their way into the gun shop, but found the place completely empty. "Damn, they've picked this place clean." Leon said in frustration. "Wait, look at that." Claire said pointing to a heavy steel door with a keypad beside it. "This is one heavy duty door." Leon said pounding against the door, "Whatever is inside there must be important.". Claire attempted to enter a passcode, but the word _ERROR _appeared. "Damn, what are we going to do now?". "Wait I have an idea." Claire said putting in _Samurai Edge, _the name of the modified beretta designed by the Kendo family for the S.T.A.R.S. units. Chris had shown Claire one of the pistols before, saying it was only available to members of S.T.A.R.S.

Claire entered the code and after a couple of beeps, the door finally opened. Leon's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop at what he saw. Handguns, shotguns, sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, grenades and assault rifles lined the shelves. "We hit the jackpot baby!" Leon said in awe at the extensive collection of weaponry. Claire equipped herself with a utility belt, picked up spare magazines for her beretta and a Remington 870 with an LED flashlight. Leon traded his utility belt for a larger one and grabbed a Steyr TMP with a stock and a laser sight, along with the rest of the grenades in the room. Just then both Leon and Claire heard a low growling sound come from outside the shop. The source of the noise was six Doberman pinschers surrounding the shop, but the dogs appeared to have little to no fur on their bodies and chunks of flesh were missing. The lead dog of the pack sprinted towards Leon and Claire. Claire shot the incoming dog, sending it flying back towards the rest of the pack. The rest of the pack scattered back into the darkness. Leon and Claire slowly made their way out of the shop, scanning the area for the dogs. "You see anything? Claire asked shining her flashlight into the darkness. "Nothing, maybe they ran off." Leon said carefully searching the area. But before he knew it one the dogs took him to the ground, snapping it's jaws wildly at Leon. Claire soon found herself being surrounded by the three other dogs. Leon struggled to keep the ravenous dog's teeth from tearing into his throat, "Fuck you Fido!" Leon yelled shoving his knife through the dog's jaw. The dog screeched in pain before slumping to the ground.

Together Leon and Claire killed off the rest of the dogs. Leon counted the corpses and realized something was wrong, Leon only counted five. "Weren't there six of them?" Leon asked reloading his TMP. Suddenly the lone dog leaped off the hood of a nearby car towards Leon, aiming for his neck. Leon felt a bullet fly past his shoulder hitting the dog, sending it flying back. Leon and Claire both turned to see the source of the gunshot. It was an Asian-American woman wearing a red halter top that went down to her thighs, red high heels and short black hair. The woman lowered her Springfield XD, "Watch your back next time." The woman said reloading her pistol. "Thanks but who are you?" Leon asked hesitantly. "Ada Wong." Ada said. Ada saw the _R.P.D_ on Leon's uniform and asked "Hey, you're a cop right? Do you know of a man named Ben Bertolucci? I'm looking for him.". "Sorry, I couldn't tell you, I just got here." Leon said. _Some cop you are. _Ada thought to herself as she walked away from the two. "Hey, wait up!" Leon said jogging up to Ada. "What is with her?" Claire whispered to Leon. "Wait, we can help you look for Ben. Where do you think he might be?" Leon asked. "I was going to check the police station next, maybe you two can find something useful there.". "That's a good idea Leon, maybe we find some survivors there and I can find some information on my brother." Claire said in an excited tone. Leon and Claire looked back to where Ada was standing but she was no where to be seen. "Wait, where'd she go?!" Leon said searching for Ada. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about that woman, I have feeling she's doing more than just looking for a man." Claire said with a worried tone. "I don't know, but she's not important right now. We need to make it to the police station, come on, it's not too far from here.". Together Leon and Claire began to make their way towards the police station.


	5. Trenchy

"How much further is the police station?" Claire asked tired of walking. "Not much further, maybe two more blocks." Leon said looking for the familiar building. "Hey Leon." Claire asked with a concerned look on her face. "What is it Claire?". "You don't think the police station is same as it is out here?" Claire asked in a worried tone. "No of course not. I'm sure the police have the building under control." Leon said trying to make himself believe what he just said. Leon had growing feeling that what ever they found at the police station wasn't going to be good. Leon and Claire finally saw the large gate of the Raccoon City police department. "There it is, lets go." Leon said jogging up to gate, but they were disheartened at what they saw. A heavy duty chain with a large padlock locked the gate. "Just our luck, it's locked. Any ideas?" Leon said looking for a way over the gate. "There has to be a way inside." Claire said eyeing the padlock. The two were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. Off in the distance was tall muscular figure, maybe 8 or 9 feet tall, it wore a long gray trench coat and had grey skin. It stopped and watched Leon and Claire for a second before beginning to quicken it's pace towards the two. "Is it a zombie?" Claire asked readying her shotgun. "I don't think so, but whatever it is it doesn't look too friendly." Leon responded.

Their eye's widened as it began to break into a full sprint towards them. Leon began firing at the creature, but it seemingly ran through the bullets. It threw a powerful backhand, sending Leon flying into a nearby cop car. The creature slowly walked towards Leon, ignoring Claire's shotgun blasts. The creature raised it's arms above it's head and brought them down onto the cop car, attempting to crush Leon. Leon rolled out of the way, causing the creature to cave in the roof of the car. The creature grabbed the car and picked it up over his head. "Holy shit!" Leon cursed, amazed the creature's strength. Straining, the creature threw the car at Leon, who instinctively rolled out of the way. "He really doesn't like you!" Claire yelled still firing. "Well the feelings' mutual!" Leon responded concentrating his fire at the creature's head. The creature threw a left hook followed by a right hook. Leon ducked and rolled away from the incoming punches. The creature still advanced towards Leon with a pissed off look on it's face. Leon looked at the gate and got an idea. "Claire, lead him to the gate, I have an idea!" Leon yelled repositioning himself in front of the gate. "Come on Trenchy! I'm right here, what are you gonna do!" Leon yelled taunting the behemoth. Trenchy lowered his shoulder and broke into a sprint, attempting to ram Leon. At the last second, Leon rolled out of the way, causing Trenchy to ram the gate, nearly taking the gate off it's hinges. Leon grabbed a grenade from his belt, jerking the pin free and threw it at Trenchy. "Get down!" Leon yelled grabbing Claire and pulling her to the ground. Trenchy caught the grenade and stared at it strangely before it exploded. Bits of flesh and blood sprayed from it's face and shrapnel was embedded in it's face. Trenchy dropped to it's knees before falling face first onto the ground. "Is he dead?" Claire asked hesitantly. "I don't know, but lets not stick around to find out." Leon said reloading his TMP.

Leon and Claire made their way into the police station and saw an officer laid up against a fountain. "Hey, are you ok?" Leon asked the wounded officer. The officer looked up at Leon and looked back at his wounds. "Who are you?" The officer asked clutching his side. "Officer Leon Kennedy." Leon responded. "That's right, you're the rookie. Like your surprise party?" The officer said with a weak smile. "my name's Marvin Branagh, I'm the guy that was supposed to be your boss.". "You need medical attention, let me help you." Claire said trying to treat Marvin's wounds. "No, don't worry about me. You two need to go help the others." Marvin said with a pained expression on his face. "Alright, but we'll be back. Hang in there Marvin." Leon said. Leon and Claire made their way into the reception room and approached a door behind a bookshelf. "You ready?" Leon asked with his hand on the doorknob. Claire nodded but saw something out of the corner of her eye quickly crawl across the window. "What was that?" Claire said walking over to the window. "What?" Leon said looking out the window. "It's probably nothing." Claire said trying to shake off the bad feeling. Leon slowly opened the door and found a gruesome sight. The floor and walls were covered in blood and the mutilated body of an officer laid on the floor. "What the hell?" Leon said disgusted at the sight. "Oh god." Claire gasped in horror. Claire's breathing became heavier and more sporadic. "Calm down, I'm right here." Leon said trying to console Claire. Leon followed a blood trail up to the decapitated corpse of an officer. "What could have done this?" Claire said examining the body. Just then Leon noticed something dripping from the ceiling. The liquid was clear and thick. Both Leon and Claire slowly looked up and to their horror, something looked as if it was staring back at them. The creature had no skin, exposing it's very defined muscles and no skull, exposing it's brain. It's eye sockets appeared to be completely gone. The creature opened it's mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth and an elongated tongue. "What the hell is it?" Claire said quietly readying her shotgun. The creature dropped to the floor and snapped it's tongue at Claire. Claire fired at the creature, causing it to jump back and shake it's head violently. It lunged at Leon and Claire, which both sidestepped the incoming creature. Both Leon and Claire backed themselves against the door leading out of the hallway. just then a second creature accompanied the first one, both slowly waving their tongues at Leon and Claire. "Come on, we gotta move." Leon said pulling Claire by the hand.

Leon pulled Claire through the doorway and slammed the door shut. "What the hell were those things!?" Claire said trying to catch her breath. "I don't know, but we should keep moving." Leon said sternly. Leon and Claire continued to make their way through the police station, but found nothing but more dismembered bodies of the officers. Leon and Claire made it into the office room and found Chris's desk. Claire rushed to Chris's desk and found Chris's diary. Claire opened the diary to the last entry and it read,

_August 8th_  
_ I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie._

_ But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in this town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options._

_ August 17_  
_ We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella._

_ August 24_  
_ With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-virus, a variation of the original T-virus. Haven't they done enough damage already?!_

_ We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. Please forgive me Claire._

"Chris was never here..." Claire said quietly. "I'm sorry Claire, I promise when we get out of here I'll help you find your brother." Leon said sympathetically. "We're not getting out of here alive..." Claire said with tears in her eyes. "Don't say that, we're gonna make it out." Leon said trying to sound reassuring. "What makes you think that we are going to make it out of here alive!?" Claire said practically shouting. "Look around you Leon! We're surrounded by the fucking undead and any of the cops we've seen are either dead or one of them!". At this point tears were running down Claire's face. "Claire listen, I'm gonna get us out of here. Don't cry. it'll be alright." Leon said hugging Claire. Claire sobbed softly into Leon's chest. "Leon...I'm scared, I don't want to die, not that way." Claire said still holding onto Leon. "I know, I'm scared too, but I'm not going to let them hurt you." Leon's voice hardened. "Even if I have to kill every last one of them, I promise we're going to make it out of here alive." Leon said still holing Claire. Claire looked up at Leon, "You promise?". "I promise." Leon said with a reassuring smile. "Do you really think we'll make it out alive?" she asked Leon. "I know we will." Leon responded. Claire was quiet. She had stopped sobbing, but she hadn't let go of Leon. She wanted to believe Leon but she was a realist and still had her doubts. "But what if we're the only ones left, what if no one comes for us, what if we're stuck in this fucked up city..." Claire trailed off as she began to feel tears forming again. "Claire, you don't know that!" Leon said. "But, none of the cops are alive. What if we..." Claire didn't get a chance to finish; Leon had to do something to calm her down; he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries. Thoughts ran across his mind ranging from _He barely knew her _to _Her brother is going kill him_. He felt her body stiffen at first, but surprisingly rather than resist or pull away, she relaxed and allowed him to kiss her deeper. He readjusted himself, allowing her to straddle him. Claire ran her hand through Leon's hair, using her other hand to caress his chest, then to his midsection, before slowly sliding her hand over Leon's crotch. The sensation of Claire touching him caused him utter a quiet moan. Leon reached his hand underneath Claire's vest and felt his way up until he felt the softness of her breasts. Claire broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath, "Leon?". Leon knew he overstepped his boundaries. "Claire I'm..." Leon began. Claire interrupted him, "Don't be sorry Leon, This could my last night alive and if it is, I want it to be with someone I can trust." Claire said looking up at Leon, from the look on Leon's face, Claire could tell what she said surprised him. Claire embraced Leon again and gave him a warm smile. Leon returned the smile, "Shall we keep moving?" Leon asked. "After you." Claire responded with playful smile. Leon and Claire exited the office room and continued walking deeper into the station.


	6. Daddy's Girl

Leon and Claire continued walking down the long, empty hallways of the station when they heard the scream of a child. "Did you hear that?" Leon asked straining his ears. "Yeah, lets go." Claire said rushing down the hallway. Leon and Claire ran to the source of the cries and found a small girl desperately trying to fight off a zombified police officer. "Get away from her!" Claire shouted firing her beretta at the zombie. The bullet struck it's skull, the zombie emitted a gurgled groan before slumping to the ground. The girl screamed and tried to run past Claire, who quickly grabbed the girl's arm. "Let go!" the girl shouted wildly kicking and punching at Claire. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Claire said trying to block the girl's punches. The girl still continued to struggle to break free of Claire's grasp. Only until she saw Leon's police uniform did she begin to calm down. Claire knelt down to face the girl, "Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you. Do I look like a monster to you?" Claire said releasing her grip on the girl. The girl remained quiet and stared down at the ground. "My name's Claire. What's your name?" Claire said in a soothing voice. The girl remained silent for few more seconds until finally responding, "Sherry...". "What are you doing here alone Sherry?" Leon asked kneeling down next to Claire. "I'm looking for my daddy. I heard him calling my name a while ago and I went looking for him." Sherry said quietly. "It's not safe here anymore Sherry. You need to come with us, we'll help you look for your daddy." Claire said standing up. "Ok..." Sherry said hesitantly. The three continued to walk through station until they heard a loud crash come from the end of the hall. "What was that?" Leon asked readying his TMP. "Claire...?" Sherry said clinging to Claire. "It's alright. We'll go take a look." Claire said.

Leon and Claire rounded the corner and came face to face with a familiar foe. Trenchy slowly stood up and stared at Leon and Claire. Small scars covered his face from the shrapnel of the grenade. He uttered a low growl and started walking slowly towards the two. "Did he just come through the roof?" Leon said staring at the large hole in the ceiling above Trenchy. Claire looked behind her to check on Sherry and saw that she was gone. "Sherry!" Claire called out. "Hold on. We gotta stop this guy first." Leon said raising his TMP at the beast. Leon and Claire fired at Trenchy, but to no avail, as he would just walk through the bullets with a blank expression of his face. "Run!" Leon shouted quickly backing up. Leon and Claire retreated back to the reception room to regroup. "Do you think we lost him?" Claire asked panting heavily. "I think so. Lets go check on Marvin, maybe he's seen Sherry somewhere." Leon responded. Leon and Claire walked back to where Marvin was slumped up against, "Hey Marvin, have you seen a little girl run through here?" Leon asked walking up to Marvin. Marvin remained quiet with a blank expression on his face. "Marvin?" Leon said kneeling down next to him. Leon put his hand on his shoulder, it felt cold. "He's gone..." Leon said quietly. "There's no time to grieve." Claire said. Leon slowly stood up and faced Claire. "You're right, we gotta' go find Sherry." Leon responded. Both Leon and Claire looked back to where Marvin was but found him standing up, the color in his eyes gone. "Marvin!" Leon said raising his TMP. The zombified Marvin started to slowly walk towards the two. Leon kept his gun aimed at Marvin, unable to bring himself to pull the trigger. "Don't make me do this." Leon said quietly, placing his finger on the trigger. Leon hesitated, then fired, killing Marvin instantly. Leon kneeled down next to his corpse, "I'm sorry Marvin..." Leon said. Claire put her hand on Leon's shoulder, "Are you ok?" Claire asked. "Yeah I'm alright. Let's go find Sherry." Leon said. Claire nodded and the two proceeded to explore the station.

They made their way into a room full of computers and various office supplies when they heard someone shout, "Freeze!". Leon and Claire whirled around to see the assailant, but were surprised by what they saw. The gunman wore a uniform similar to Leon's and had dark brown hair. For a couple of seconds the three of them had a silent standoff before Leon finally broke the silence, "Who are you?" Leon asked still aiming at the man. "Kevin Ryman, and you are?" Kevin asked. "Leon Kennedy." Leon responded. "Wait, the rookie?" Kevin said lowering his beretta. Kevin let out a chuckle and said, "Your timing sucks!". "Tell me about it." Leon said lowering his TMP. "What are you doing here Kevin?" Claire asked. "I'm with a group of survivors and we're getting out of here. Wanna come with us?" Kevin said. "We'd love to but we have find a little girl first." Leon said. "I thought I saw someone run off that way." Kevin said pointing to a door at the other side of the room. "Thanks Kevin, maybe we can meet up when this is all over." Leon said shaking Kevin's hand. "Definitely, Good luck out there you two." Kevin responded. Leon and Claire walked over to the other side of the room when they were interrupted by Kevin. "Leon, be careful around Chief Irons. The man has gone insane.". Leon nodded and walked out of the room. Leon and Claire continued walking through the station when they came across a door that was labeled _Chief Irons. _They opened the door and found a dark room with the heads of many different animals lining the walls. A doorway in the back of the room led to a small elevator that lead down to a tight corridor. A heavy wooden door was at the end the hallway. "You ready?" Leon said putting his hand on the doorknob. Claire nodded and Leon slowly opened the door. In the room was a single man holding a meat cleaver, standing over the corpse of a young woman laid on an autopsy table. The bodies of several police officers were hung off of meat hooks. The man looked at Leon and Claire and then back to woman, "Isn't she beautiful?" The man said plainly. "Chief Irons?" Leon said. "I was about to stuff her." Chief Irons said examining the woman's body. _Stuff her? _Leon thought in horror. "And to think taxidermy used to be my hobby, but do you know what I used to love to do?" Chief Irons said turning attention away from the woman. Leon and Claire both stood in silence for a moment before Chief Irons said, "Hunting, I've hunted nearly everything there is to hunt, eventually it became quite boring hunting the same game animals over and over again. But then I thought of a new type of game, one that I've never hunted before. The most dangerous game...humans!" Chief Irons said with an insane grin on his face. "Humans!?" Leon and Claire said almost simultaneously. "Yes humans. Humans are much more craftier and are able to defend themselves much better than any other animal." Chief Irons said with a sick smile on his face. "You're insane!" Claire shouted at the Chief. Chief Irons only laughed maniacally and said, "You're Chris's little sister right? He would never shut up about you. And you, You're the rookie, Leon is it?" Chief Irons said turning his attention to Leon. Chief Irons laughed again and said, "You two will make great additions to my collection." Chief Irons said motioning to the suspended bodies. "If you touch her I'll snap your neck." Leon said hardening his voice. Chief Irons laughed again and replied with, "I've got to hand it to you two. I'm surprised you've made it this far, but your little adventure ends here." Chief Irons said pulling out his handgun and aiming it and the two.

Before he could pull the trigger, Chief Irons clutched his chest and grimaced in pain. He dropped his handgun and screamed in pain. Leon and Claire readied their weapons, expecting the worst. Chief Irons watched in horror as a large head began to burst from his chest. In a matter of seconds a large creature emerged from his body, growling and staring at Leon and Claire. The creature threw the table at Leon and Claire who rolled out of the way. "Claire, are you alright!" Leon shouted. "I'm alright, we have to kill this thing." Claire responded. The two concentrated fire on the creature causing it to stagger. The creature swung it's arm at Leon and Claire, who rolled out of the way. "Is that...an eyeball!?" Claire said looking at the exposed eyeball on it's side. "Shoot it!" Leon shouted concentrating his fire on the eye. Blood sprayed from it's eye, causing it to screech in pain. The creature lowered it's head and threw up little leech-like creatures. The creatures leaped towards Leon and Claire, latching on to them. "Get off!" Claire shouted grabbing one of them and stomping it with her boot. Once the creatures were dead, Leon and Claire continued firing at the creature until the creature screeched in pain and slumped to the ground, twitching occasionally. "Is it dead?" Leon said nudging it's arm with his foot. "I think so, but it's not important right now. We need to find Sherry." Claire said reloading her beretta. "Yeah, you're right. Lets go." Leon said walking towards a door in the corner of the room. Together Leon and Claire continued their search for Sherry and delved deeper into the police station.


	7. Doctor Birkin

Leon and Claire continued searching the station until they came into a small parking garage. "Sherry!" Claire called out. All they found were a couple of zombified officers which they quickly dispatched. Leon and Claire continued forward, but were interrupted the screams of a man. "No, get away from me!" the man yelled out to an unknown assailant. "We gotta' help him." Claire said running through the doorway. "Claire wait!" Leon called out to her. The man's screams were quickly cut off and a low growling sound could be heard from the corridor. "Hold on, something's coming." Leon said pulling Claire back around the corner. Heavy footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer until they seemed to be right around the corner. Claire peered around the corner and saw a man wearing a blood stained lab coat, torn khakis and matted blonde hair. The man's arm and chest were heavily mutated. He stood there with a large pipe in hand. A large section of his shoulder peeled apart exposing a large blood shot eyeball. "What the hell!?" Claire whispered under her breath. The eyeball surveyed the area, twitching occasionally, before the man finally walked though a small doorway to his left. "It's alright. It didn't see us." Leon said quietly. The two walked up to a jail cell, the bars pulled apart. The body of a man laid on the floor, his body mangled and laying in a pool of blood. "This must have been the man we heard earlier." Claire said kneeling down next to the corpse. "Hey Claire, take a look at this." Leon said examining a piece of writing etched into the cell wall. Claire approached the wall and read aloud, "With no hope of survival I write this.". Claire continued reading until she turned to Leon and said, "This details the police department's involvement with the pharmaceutical giant, Umbrella.". "Claire, look at this. The station and the lower level lab at Umbrella are connected by a sewer. If we can get access to the sewer, we can get out of here.". The two were interrupted by the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. Leon and Claire turned to see Ada looking down at the mutilated corpse with a disappointed look on her face. "Ada? What are you doing here?" Leon questioned. Ada looked up at Leon and then back down to the man, then simply said, "This is Ben.". "Oh...I'm sorry Ada." Leon said hesitantly. "Don't be. He wasn't important." Ada responded coldly. "What do you mean "not important"?" Claire asked. "It doesn't concern you." Ada snapped at Claire. "Fine, don't tell me, but the least you can do is join us and help us get the hell out of this city." Claire retorted. "I can't, I have unfinished business to attend to." Ada replied. "Of course you do..." Claire muttered to herself. "Well before you go, you should see this." Leon said motioning to the writing on the wall. "According to this, the sewer may be our only chance to escape from..." Leon stopped when he saw that Ada was gone. "Ada?" Leon said stepping out of the cell. "She was just here." Claire said joining Leon. "Maybe she's headed for the sewer. Come on, lets go." Leon said stepping away from the cell.

The two walked into a small room, dog food filling one of the shelves. The cages to the right contained several infected dogs which were barking loudly and violently throwing themselves into the cage doors, desperately trying to break out. A manhole with the lid pried off of it was next to the cages, a foul stench emitted from the opening. "This must lead to the sewer." Leon said trying to ignore the stench. Leon began to climb down into the sewer but was stopped by Claire, "Wait Leon.". "What is it Claire?" Leon asked looking up at her. "If Ada did come through here, why would she go alone? There's something about her that bothers me." Claire said. "I don't know, but lets not worry about her. Lets just find Sherry and get out of this city." Leon said continuing his decent into the sewer. "Sounds good to me." Claire said following closely behind him. Leon and Claire waded through the water, carefully scanning the water for any threats. "You think Sherry is down here?" Claire asked. "I hope so." Leon replied. The two rounded a corner but were greeted by a new foe. A massive spider clung to the side of the sewer wall, slowly moving towards them. The spider uttered a low hissing sound and revealed a giant pair of fangs before dropping into the water. "This has gotta' be a bad dream!" Claire said raising her shotgun. Claire fired, blue blood sprayed from where the pellets hit. The spider stood up on it's hind legs, towering over Leon and Claire, bearing it's fangs. Claire fired again causing the spider to fall on it's back. The spider writhed on the ground in pain before curling up and laying on the ground motionless. "Good work, let's move on." Leon said cautiously walking past the corpse of the spider. Leon and Claire continued walking through the sewer until they saw Sherry off in the distance wandering aimlessly. "Sherry!" Claire called out running over to her. The two embraced, "What are doing down here?" Claire asked. "I came here to look for my daddy. I heard him calling my name, I thought he was being attacked by those monsters." Sherry responded quietly.

Just then the sounds of heavy footsteps and the scraping of steel on concrete was becoming more and more apparent. Leon aimed off into the darkness, ready to fire. The man they had seen early stepped out of the darkness. The man stopped only a few feet from Leon, the eye on his shoulder staring curiously at him. After a few seconds of silence the eye fixated itself on Sherry. "Sheeerrryyy!" The man cried out. "Daddy!?" Sherry gasped in horror at the realization that the man staring back at her was her father. Birkin raised his arm and attempted to strike Leon. Leon quickly dodged and shot the eye, blood and pus spraying from the bullet wounds. Birkin was sent back reeling in pain, the eyeball wildly spasming. "Claire, take Sherry and get her out of here!" Leon yelled over the gunfire. "But Leon..." Claire began. "Go! I'll catch up with you later!" Leon interrupted her. "Alright, be careful." Claire said taking Sherry and running off deeper into the sewer. Birkin continued his assault, swinging the pipe around wildly. Leon dodged each attack, "Is that all you got!?" Leon said taunting Birkin. Leon shot the eye again, sending Birkin reeling once again. Birkin reared back and threw the pipe at Leon. Leon sidestepped the pipe, the pipe clattering against the sewer wall. "My turn asshole!" Leon shouted grabbing a grenade off of his belt. Leon pulled the pin free and threw the grenade at Birkin. Birkin grabbed the grenade off the ground, the eye on his shoulder eyeing it curiously. The grenade exploded in his hand, the explosion rang through out the sewer. Birkin dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. Birkin fell face first into the water, lying motionless. "Alright, first things first, gotta' find Claire." Leon said to himself. Leon started walking down the direction Claire had gone off to, cursing himself for sending her off.


End file.
